1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instruments used for the insertion of spinal implants during spinal surgery and to the spinal implants.
2. Background of the Invention
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including but not limited to central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants for alleviating such and other spine related condition, which are minimally invasive, which can be tolerated by the elderly and for that matter any individual, and which can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
Additionally, there is a need to provide instruments for use with spinal implants to alleviate other spinal conditions for patients of all ages.